Like Crazy
by YouFiclets
Summary: You used to date the famous Jensen Ackles, but things aren't as cracked up to be as they seem.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jensen Ackles nor will I ever. *sigh***

**Warning**: NC-17 Non-Con, Dub-Con, Some violence and language

**A/N**: Hi, guys! This is my first you story so please be a little easy on me! I tried my best to write in You POV and I think I did a pretty good job. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism. This may or may not be a One-Shot because I left it open, so you could possibly expect a storyline. I also didn't expect to write this type of story, it just kind of happened so sorry if it offends anymore! But on to the story! ;)

o-o-o

You feel the water cascade down the front of your breasts, the droplets slowly tracing down your toned stomach, and down the curve of your thighs into your tight creases. They cling to your body and glisten in the faint light as you run the loofa in gentle circles around your arms. You finish bathing and run your fingers through your wet, golden hair. You turn the shower nozzle to 'off' and step out to pat yourself dry. There is a faint tapping outside the bedroom and you quickly wrap your black, silk cover-up around your frame. Your hair drips down the fabric and onto the floor. You open the door and peek out hesitantly. It's the window and it's open. There is a small branch from the tree slapping against the window with the cool nights breeze.

You glance around nervously and see everything in its exact place and quickly walk over to the window. You slam it shut and turn around to wrap your arms around your shivering figure. There is someone in the house and you know it, but you don't know where they're hiding or what they want. You grab your purse from your closet and quickly dial '911' on your cell phone but the line beeps continuously. You gasp in panic and realize there is no signal.

A calloused hand clasps over your mouth and drags you back against a hard chest. You scream, although it sounds muffled, and reach out for anything, but he begins to drag you backwards towards the master bed. Panic arises in your chest, a hot burning sensation spreading through your entire body, and you began to jump and kick out. He grunts and spins, throwing you on the bed with his body following closely, pinning you to the mattress.

"Jensen!" You try to squeal but it sounds incoherent and more like a chicken being mutilated. He understood what you were trying to say though. His weight keeps you still and you begin to feel suffocated. Your body sinking deeper in the satin, black sheets and his form pressing harder down onto you.

He smirks down at you and cups the side of your face, pushing away a few wet strands of hair. "Missed me, baby?" He leans down with his mouth inches from your neck and breathes lightly on your damp skin. It racks a shiver down your spine and tears begin to well in the corner of your eyes. He presses a soft kiss on your neck and looks back down at you. He pouts and wipes away a single tear with his padded thumb. "Shh, shh, don't cry." He cooed. "I know you loved every single night we spent together making love and I'm just back to claim what's rightfully mine." He released the hand from your mouth and you began to sob. You glared up at him, fear and hatred in your glossy eyes, and began to thrash while screaming heavily. You were hoping and praying someone heard you.

He clamped his around your mouth and sneered. "Why are you being such a hasty little bitch tonight? You know you loved my cock inside that tight little pussy. Stop fighting this and enjoy it." He adjusted himself and grazed his left hand down the curve of your breast, lingering on a nipple to watch it harden, and continued down into the depth of your legs.

You cried and shook your head in sad attempts to push him away. You couldn't believe Jensen was doing this to you. He was your ex-boyfriend who you dated for three very long drawn out years. He was abusive, physically and verbally. Behind his actor façade, he was a horrible man whom took pleasure in making others feel bad. You would have loved to be special to him, in a loving way, to see him smile and be proud of you and support you. He dragged you to every social event and every TV show premier where you sat like a good girl, like he said to be and praised him when you needed to. You knew though, his dead looks, his gnawing on his fingernails, his sly grin and smug form, that he was evil. It was a shame no one else could see it. You eventually broke it off which surprised the news and paparazzi and you wanted to scream to the world about all of the bad things he had done to hurt you but you knew he would seek revenge.

He removed his hand but threatened if you scream again that he would begin to hurt you. You felt his nails graze the inside of your thigh while the other hand traveled to grab a fistful of wet hair. He moaned as the scent traveled into his nostrils. "You smell so delicious. You always did. It's a shame you left me. I was changing, I promise, I was." He leaned down and crashed his soft lips onto yours, muffling your shriek and began to move hard against your mouth. Your teeth clashed against his and the heat enveloped you. You could feel his wetness against your pursed lips and he demanded entrance with a slick slide of his tongue along your bottom lip. He growled low in his throat when you kept your lips pressed tightly and he yanked your head back harshly drawing a small gasp of pain from you. A tongue danced inside your mouth, mapping the insides of the newfound heat, sliding over your teeth and cheeks, impatiently seeking its prize.

Another gasp drew from your lips and he trailed his finger up and down the slit of your pussy and pressed forward burying his thick finger to the bottom knuckle into your heat. You arched your body upwards and tried to press your knees together. Jensen was your first and your last. After nights with him, you vowed to never let another man ever touch you inappropriately because Jensen left his dirty marks and memories with you. It hurt and he continued to kiss your lips, rocking his body on top slowly against your lower abdomen. You managed to escape his grasp of your lips and begged, "Jensen, please, stop."

He chuckled low in his throat, his eyes heavy and full of lust. "Baby, calm down. Relax and enjoy our warmth and closeness. I'm here to make things right. I'm claiming you for now and forever." He pushed another damp finger inside you and began to scissor you in search of your g-spot. Your legs began to quiver and he withdrew his fingers, dipping them past your parted lips and pressed them down into your throat. You began to gag and he held them there. Your eyes grew wide and you gasped for air, choking and gagging continuously around his fingers. "You're so fucking hot," Jensen moaned, pressing kisses onto your forehead and peppering them down the side of your cheek. He slowly withdrew them but continued to thrust them in and out of your mouth making sure to press his fingers deep every single time.

Jensen removed his fingers and sat up quickly yanking off your silk robe and grabbed your hands. You drew your legs up and kicked his chest making him stumble backwards gasping for breath. He hissed and yanked you by your hair, slamming the back of his hand down onto your cheek. "Look what you made me do! You made me hurt you!" He quickly tied your robe around your wrist and double knotted it. His chest was heaving in anger and he laid between your legs again, spreading them wide. He fumbled with the belt on his jeans and threw it to the side of the room while keeping his weight on top of you.

"Jensen, stop! Please think about this! If you truly love me then you won't do this!" You pleaded. He completely ignored you and removed his long gray cotton shirt and yanked off his jeans along with his boxers.

He settled back between your legs and growled, "I'm doing this because I love you!" He placed his hand on the left of your thigh and grabbed his pulsating cock in the other. He thrust forward burying himself into your hot, resisting heat and moaned loud. You thrashed underneath him, pressing your palms against the flat, chiseled part of his abs, and screamed. He gripped the inside of your thighs in a bruising grip, digging his nails hard into your flesh, and began to pound away. Your body jerked upwards, your head slamming into the headboard with every brutal thrust as your screams turned to painful grunts. Stars clouded your vision; small bright bursts of red and green, as you squeezed them shut tightly praying this would all end soon.

"Ugh, you're so fucking tight. How'd I manage to wind up with someone so innocent?" Jensen ground out through the slapping of his balls against the lower part of your ass. "God, I love it." He slowed his rhythms and began to remove himself slowly. He shoved back in hard and then grinded his hips in circles, feeling the walls clamp around his pulsing dripping cock. He quickly flipped the position to where he was on bottom and you were on top, snapping you from your own world and drawing you back to reality. He dug his hands into your hips, sure to leave bruises the next day, and grunted, "Ride me, baby."

You cried and shook your head 'no'. He growled angrily and smacked your breast hard. You cried out but continued to sit still, his cock twitching eagerly inside of you.

"If you don't fucking ride me baby doll, I'm just going to take my cock out and shove it right up that nice little ass." He leered up and gripped your hair in his fists pulling you down to his face. "Now move that pussy babe."

Tears fell down onto his cheeks, lingering for a second before dribbling down his neck and pulled harder on your scalp. You winced and began to slowly lift yourself up, bringing your body back down on his thickness. He moaned and let his hand fall back. "Just like that baby girl."

You adjusted into a sitting position, legs spread wide on the bed using the mattress as support as you bounced quickly on top of him. It was painful. Every thrust struck your cervix and you grunted half in pain and half out of breath. Your legs began to shake, your muscles slowly given way and you let your body drop.

"Did I say you could stop bouncing?" Jensen looked up and pulled your face back down staring deeply into your eyes. The look sent your hairs on the back of your neck on end. You cried and he grabbed both of your breasts in his head, squeezing roughly. You quickly sat back up and began to bounce, his hands following your breasts up and down while he palmed them.

"Jensen.. I can't.. My legs." You cried. He released an exasperated puff of air and flipped you back down onto your back. He pushed his cock back into your wet pussy and began to pump slowly. It stretched you with his thickness and you jerked in shock and pleasure when he struck a sensitive nub inside of you.

"Did I just find your sweet spot?" He smirked and pressed forward purposely brushing against the nub drawing the same reaction except it being more forceful this time. "I believe that's a first baby girl, just hold on tight because it's about to get bumpy." He flattened himself down and breathed deeply into your ear and placed his hands on the underside of your ass spreading your cheeks further while gripping them tightly. He brought his hips forward angling for your g-spot and grinned when you began to gasp loudly. Your walls clenched tightly around his cock, making it harder and tighter for Jensen, and a small tightness began to form. It was different and you couldn't tell if you enjoyed it or not. He kept his ministrations up though and soon the urge to pee built up inside of you and your gasps were turning into short burst of screams and you pressed your hands against the bottom of his chiseled abs.

"No, stop. Stop!" You begged.

He shook his head no and said, "I'm going to make you cum so hard on my cock baby." He kept thrusting his own orgasm beginning to build inside his balls making them curl tightly to his dick. He groaned and your body began to shake and then liquid began to squirt from you, racking your body, and then paralyzing you as you continued to squirt over Jensen's chest. Stars glowed behind your eyes and dizziness over took you and then hot streams of cum were spurting inside of you, filling you up as you fought for air. His body fell on top you, sticky with sweat and cum. You struggled for more air as you tried to roll him off. He caught the hint and rolled onto his side.

"You're mine, you got that?" He breathed, leaning over to place a kiss on your temple. You shook your head slowly and rolled onto your side begging sleep to come. Who knew if dreams would be better than reality?

"Please, go.." You whispered, letting tears for the hundredth time that night pour from your drained eyes. You felt the bed move, but strong arms pulled you up against his chest. He kept you there firmly and tucked his face into the back of your neck.

"I said you're mine and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, an edge to his voice. "And if and when we fall asleep together, you're not here by the morning, or they're cops standing in front of me, I can promise you that I'll make your life more than a living hell than it already is." He emphasized with a quick jerk. You winced, scared and afraid, and rested your eyes.


End file.
